


Of Odd Jobs and Dance Crazes

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Quick summary: Kara is dancing in a golden retriever costume and Lena loves it (and loves Kara).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Of Odd Jobs and Dance Crazes

Kara had a list of odd jobs she was hired for, this was definitely not an exception. 

“I need to wear a what now?” Kara, wide-eyed, confused on his new boss was requesting her to do. It was something she did not think she would wear. But no judgement to other people who was into it though. 

“This one.” He pointed to golden retriever costume. A mascot of the pet shop. Kara made a face because it smelled of sweat (and regret if you ask her. Alex would not believe what Kara got into). She tried her best not vomit right then and there. 

Kara was holding a sign and flipping it around while dancing she was the thing she just supposed to do and pointing to customers where the pet shop was located. She did not expect this job came with a costume. 

“Excuse me? Is this some sort of rite of passage for new employees?” to wear such a filthy costume upon being hired. 

“No, of course not. I would not dare wear that dirty thing so I won't let my employees do that.” The boss handed over the box that contained the costume and some money. “Use that for dry cleaning. And you can wear that first thing tomorrow morning.” 

Sighing, Kara followed the instructions of her new boss. It had good pay, thinking she hit the jackpot because all she needed was to flip some oversized board, oh she thought so wrongly. 

//

Sods Me Up employee stopped herself from laughing when she saw this lady laid out a human sized dog costume on the countertop. 

Approaching this tall blonde (taking in the beauty of such masculine biceps...wait Lena was being sidetracked by this mystery woman's physique which caused Kara to hide her blush. This beautiful raven haired woman and perfect everything was checking her out and it was only just 8 in the morning), “Please do not tell me you are a furry. This is not the first time I told a customer that. Sadly. This job pays me enough to stay.” Lena was the manager. 

“Oh no. No judgement to people who are. But never in a million years.” 

“What is with the costume though?” 

“For a job.” 

“A job? Oh! OH! Are you a stripper? Some weird ass stripper? And again, this is not the first time I have asked a customer this. It is in policy that we need to know what exactly what to expect as we clean this.” Pointing at the costume. “What is that smell?” She crunch her nose. “What is that awful smell?”

“To be honest, I hope... mostly sweat. Or tears of whoever wore this before.” 

Pulling a receipt pad out and a piece of paper for the instructions the “not a furry nor a stripper” customer would be telling her. 

Kara told her that it was for a job she just got hired for. It was near her campus and all. It was sort of a win-win scenario - having a job near her campus, extra money and shit. 

“Nice meeting you, Kara.” Lena saw the name the customer had written on the receipt. She showed Kara her name tag that was pinned on her shirt. "You too, Lena" Kara smiled, knowing the name of the most beautiful woman she laid her eyes on. (Kara already hatched a plan to bring her laundry here just to talk to Lena). 

“You can pick this up by mid afternoon tomorrow.” 

“That cannot do. Can it be rushed? I need that by morning.” 

“Well, there will be an extra fee for rush orders. But, for you, free of charge. I will make sure it will be ready by morning. I will even wash this myself to make sure.” 

“Oh. You do not have to do that." Kara already had her extra money in her hand. She grabbed and cupped Lena's hand with her and gave the money. Two of Kara's hands were holding Lena's hand. 

Kara froze at what she did. She did not usually do that but with Lena looking at her with those teasing eyes and smirk, she felt she could do anything. Lena was amused by Kara's boldness then shifted to nervousness. She thought Kara was being cute (and hot). 

“No need. It will be a hoot and a half to see you wearing this tomorrow. For that reason alone is enough for you to not pay for the extra fee. Promise me, you show up in your costume after my shift here." 

(Did Lena ask Kara on a date? Well, sort of. Lena was hoping Kara realized it too.) 

“When will that be?" 

"Around 6 pm." 

"Get ready to be amazed then." (Kara might have caught on with their sort of date.) 

//

The bell by the door dinged, signalling there was a customer that would be waiting by the counter. 

Lena heard that familiar deep smooth voice calling her name. “Oh, she's here.” She dropped whatever she was doing and greeted Kara with a grin. "Here it is!" 

“Wow!” The amazement was evident on his face. It looked whiter and looked almost brand new. "I could finally not smell it from a mile away. Great job on cleaning the stains. Finally, I would not die when I wear this. You basically saved my life." 

“There are few stains left though but I have removed almost 75% of them.” (Lena made a new that it smelled like her perfume.)

“As long as the smell is not there anymore. Thanks, Lena.” (Kara picked up Lena's perfume on the costume. She liked it a lot.) 

“Remember our deal" Again, Lena with her killer smirk. (Kara got saved and now killed by Lena - shots to her heart and panties.) 

Kara checked her watch, noticing she was running late, disappointed that it was cut short, “I needed to go. But don't worry, I won’t forget my promise.,” and bade goodbye. 

//

On the dot, Kara was there, in her costume. She was holding a music player, sideways, like the man holding a radio in romantic movies. 

"Hey, stranger who is in a golden retriever costume." Lena could not help smiling at the sight of Kara in that costume. 

Kara waved her paw and gave the pet shop's music player to Lena, and proceeded in picking her sign. 

"Pick any song." Kara spoke a bit muffly under the headpiece, but Lena still understood. 

The dance craze playlist provided by her boss in that player for Lena to check out. Lena clicked on this song she never heard of. She wanted to see if Kara knows it as well. 

It was Tala by Sarah Geronimo. (It turned out, since the pet shop was located at Filipino community, it was one of the latest dance challenges in the Philippines. To which Kara told her about this later on their date.) 

Kara danced her heart out for Lena. (They both watched videos after videos about this challenge on their date.) 

"I am impressed. I like it." Lena was flirting and she was hoping Kara would notice. (Kara obviously did.) 

Kara removed the headpiece. "Glad you did because I have been dancing it a lot today. Highly requested." 

Kara continued, “I could not take a selfie wearing this.” showing her the obvious reasons (the paws), pointing. (Lena skipped at best at the site of Kara's pout). "I bet I looked really dashing today." Her paws at her hips. 

"I could do that for you." Lena insisted. She grabbed her own phone and pointed the camera at Kara, “Ready?” 

She grinned and wore the dog head again, and posed holding the sign that goes with the costume. Trying her best to look cool. 

“You look really cute, Kara.” 

The headpiece had been removed. "I was going for cool."

"Well, you failed." Lena teased. 

“And...And can we take a picture together?”

"Just say you want my picture, Kara." Lena's voice when she teased makes Kara blush. 

After taking their selfies of Kara without the headpiece, and just in her dog costume with Lena clearly amused and not weirded out, Lena wondered, "How can I send these to you?" 

"Just say you want my number, Lena" Now, it was Kara's turned to tease. It was effective with the evident redness of Lena's cheeks. "Your phone, please" 

“Here’s your phone back.” Kara grinned because of the name she saved in her contacts. “You can send me the pictures later.” 

“And by the way, I did not save my number with my name. Good luck sending them. There is like a dozen of girls’ names in your contacts.” A hint of jealousy in Kara's tone. 

“How can I know which is yours?”

“It is easy to figure out. I swear” (It was not.) So.. where are we heading?" Kara did caught on with Lena's invitation.

"Well...I know this potsticker place downtown…" 

"Lena, you had me at potstickers. So let's go." 

"You still have your costume on." 

"Oh yeah. Silly me." Clearly, Kara was excited for their date. "Wait a sec." She reached for the zipper, and stripped off the costume in front of Lena, at the sidewalk. 

Lena was caught staring when she saw Kara just wearing a tank top underneath and skinny jeans. "Oh. Sorry." She turned around when the tank top rode up and showed Kara's toned stomach. Seeing that, Kara's biceps and shoulders were the highlight of Lena's day. 

"Can we make a stop over at the pet shop? I'll get my jacket and bag." 

When Lena agreed, we started walking. "So how's your day so far?" 

"Better, actually." 

"Is it because of me?" Kara was teasing, even flexing her biceps. 

"I have changed my mind on the potstickers." Lena teased back.

"We're here. Wait here. Lemme grab my stuff real quick." 

Returning to Lena, now in button up shirt, and her denim jacket tied around her waist, "So where is this potstickers place?"

"At Ruby's, at 4th Street. I know the owner." 

"You mean Samantha?" 

"Yeah." 

"I know her too. She is my sister's ex." 

"Really? Small world." 

//

Kara was about to go to sleep when she received a chain of text messages, smiling. 

Lena figured out the Kara's number it was saved as K. Danvers with a puppy, and blue and red heart emojis. "I found you! Great way to spend my evening. Had a great time." Along with the pictures they took earlier.

Kara cockily replied with “Huh? Who is this? The girl in the picture is so pretty. (heart eyes emoji)." 

"Goodnight, Kara." 

"Dream of me, Lena." 

"You wish! (Eye roll emoji)"

"Because I will dream of you." 

After a few seconds, "and that is how you make a beautiful smile. Goodnight for real this time, Lena." 

"Goodnight for real, K. Danvers" She added the emojis Kara used in saving her name in the contacts. 

-//-


End file.
